Loving an Assassin
by Annabella17
Summary: Regretting his decision of throwing Haruhi in a broken-hearted state,Hikaru then ran to pursue her love and vowed to make it up to her. But what happened when he lost track of Haruhi? Would he have second chance to show how deep was his love?


Loving an Assassin

Regretting his decision of putting Haruhi in a broken-hearted state, Hikaru then ran to pursue her love and vowed to make it up to her. But what happened when he lost track of Haruhi? Would he lose her forever without any second chance to show her deep was his love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club =D

The dark room Hikaru was in barely illuminated his handsome features and the silent empty room did nothing to conceal the sounds of his pain. How he had tried his best to fix this pain but the grudge just never stopped binding his heart, blinding his proper judgment and invading his soul, slowly converting him into a heartless disreputable monster.

Carefully he reached for the framed picture on the side table. His shaky hands were well illuminated by the shining full moon as he scanned the picture tentatively. He could feel it again- the pain in his heart that stole his breath away, a feeling like your heart was mercilessly squeezed.

"Kaoru..." he began. Pausing a while to smile warmly to the picture he was holding. "I miss you... "

Then his eyes wander to Haruhi – who was squeezed in between the twins, smiling sweetly. His smile dropped instantly and flaming rage snaked its way into his eyes deftly.

"I swear. I will make you suffer Haruhi for taking Kaoru's life." His shaky voice was filled with evident resentment. "I will make you wish that you have never taken a breath in this world." With that he smiled to himself, proud with the flawless plan soon to hit its peak of success. And he wouldn't miss anything just to see Haruhi broke down and cry in pain.

Haruhi sat alone in her bed, her eyes streaming with tears.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I wasn't able to do anything. I'm sorry… I'm sorry..." she repeated to herself. Like Hikaru, she was too, unable to get over with the loss of her best friend. How she wished she could trade Kaoru's life with her own instead.

She pulled her knees closer and buried her face. She knew she wasn't strong enough to forget that fateful night which happened three years ago. Her white sleeping gown was now drenched in tears but she never gave a damn. Never once she felt tired brooding over the loss of Kaoru since three years ago and she would never be.

Her mind flew back across time when the incident took place.

-FLASHBACK-

"Haruhi is Hikaru okay back there?" a mixture of panic and anxiety was present in Kaoru's voice while he was driving down the slick road.

"Kaoru, stop talking already and focus, will you?" Haruhi responded as she watched the other Hitachiin twin down with a heavy fever that knocked him unconscious.

Haruhi and Hikaru were at the backseat of Kaoru's car, heading to the nearest hospital. She just happened to stay overnight at the Hitachiin mansion after her father had gone to last minute unplanned reunion with his friends. She knew the twins wouldn't mind with her presence but they would be a notch happier instead when she arrived unannounced in front of the mansion's gate.

Her focus was now back to the ragged-breathing Hikaru and she almost cried upon seeing her little devil's condition.

"Hikaru, we're almost there. So please be okay," she wrapped her little fingers around Hikaru's cold hand. She nearly uttered a sob upon touching the cold skin of the man she loved. Hikaru gripped Haruhi's hand tightly in response.

The rain pored heavier as seconds passed by and Kaoru's Lexus whizzed past in a blur motion down the slick lane.

"I don't get it why my father insisted on building the house on top of a mountain." Kaoru said through gritted teeth, unable to cover loath in his voice. "Can't he see the hassles he invited from that decision?"

"Kaoru, could you stop blaming your father? Hikaru will be okay, trust me. So please, just focus on the road," said Haruhi comfortingly.

Then it happened.

The car seemed to slide over the wet surface and the force of friction was no longer applicable in this situation. Kaoru's foot hastily searched the pedal to stop the car's motion.

"Kaoru, be careful!" Haruhi was aware enough with the situation they were in.

Kaoru found the pedal and he pressed the pedal with all his might but the car never skidded to a halt. It spun around wildly instead. He once again pushed his foot onto the pedal but the attempt was to no avail.

Both Haruhi and Kaoru knew well enough the car would jump in the air and plummet down into the sea if this continued unless all of them managed to jump out of this car. They then would be spared from that fate.

"Haruhi! Listen to me!" Kaoru's voice was shaky with a hint of command. Haruhi eyed him waiting for his continuation. Her legs were wobbly and she gripped Hikaru's hand tighter. He was already unconscious and his fever was worsening.

"I want you to jump out of this car. With Hikaru!"

"b…bbut… Kaoru..." she trailed off.

Kaoru sensed hesitation in her voice. "Haruhi, I know you could do it!" Kaoru screamed.

"HOW ABOUT YOU, KAORU?" Haruhi yelled back to him in disbelief. Was he trying to kill himself? She thought.

Kaoru looked ahead and saw the car was about to reach the verge of the cliff within seconds, determination swept all over him and he looked Haruhi deep in the eyes.

"I love both of you deeply... That's why, I'm counting on you to save yourself and Hikaru. I promise I'll jump out as soon as you both are safe while I try to maneuver this car. So please Haruhi, save yourself and Hikaru first. I'll catch up with you both! I promise I'll be okay" Kaoru tried his best to sound natural without a tint of sadness. "But if I don't make it, please do take care of Hikaru for me, okay? Love him like there would be no tomorrow, I know you love him, Haruhi" Kaoru pressed his words.

With difficulty, Haruhi opened the door and an instant gush of cold air wrapped itself around her body. With a final glace at the reassuring Kaoru, she prepared to leap out of the car while holding Hikaru tightly.

With a prayer, she leapt off the car. For a moment, Haruhi felt like flying and she closed her eyes, letting the cold air slashed victoriously past her body. Not a second she forgot Hikaru was safe and sound in her loving embrace.

Haruhi landed on her back with a gasp and the unconscious Hikaru on top of her. Her mind felt numb and she couldn't exactly figure out what to do next.

From her spot, she could hear a faint sound of splash and her heart sank down wearily.

She believed Kaoru, he would join them any minute from now. She knew Kaoru would make it. She believed him because he had promised her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she patiently waited for the spiky-haired Hitachiin to approach them. Then reality hit her.

Kaoru willingly gave them a chance to survive while he watched their safety, he willingly gave up his chance of surviving so Haruhi and Hikaru would have their own chance to survive because he loved them both. His love for them indirectly dragged him to death.

The distant sound of tyres on contact with the wet road snapped Haruhi back to realization. Somehow, she just got this instinct to hide. She tried to get herself up with difficulty and pulled Hikaru with her but to no avail.

The bushes were just inches away and she knew she had to reach behind it in time. She had already twisted her ankle by looking how it hung at a weird angel. She groaned in frustration and cursed how weak and useless she felt back then.

Then she remembered Kaoru's last words and she knew well enough she should do whatever it took to protect Hikaru even if it would cost her own life.

She dragged her own body and Hikaru's to safety behind those bushes. She didn't care how her face was smudged with mud and how her palms were cut from dragging her body across the hard wet road. She just had to bring Hikaru to safety.

She made it just in time when a big black SUV rolled past them, totally oblivious to two humans seeking protection behind that foliage.

The car pulled over just yards away from them.

Haruhi took out a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Hikaru. She hugged him firmly and nearly panic-stricken when he grimaced in pain. His jagged breathing seemed to steal her breath away and how she wished she could take over all his pain.

From afar, she could hear two rough voices speaking to each other. Two men had come out from the black SUV.

"One of the twins is finished. So I guess we're done."

Haruhi involuntarily cupped he mouth. Her lips quivered with overflowing emotions.

"Mr. A says finish one or both of the twins. Then it's okay."

"So we just let the other one escaped?"

"Who knows the other one managed to escape but not survived?" His voice was steady, calm and emotionless. Just like an assassin.

A howl of laughter could be heard from the other man and Haruhi tightened her fist and closed her eyes to shoo the urge of killing them away.

"Hikaru, I love you and I swear I'll do anything just to protect you," Haruhi whispered in the cold night.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Even though three years had passed since then but Haruhi still held on tight to her words

No words could even explain how much she loved Hikaru Hitachiin and no one could measure how tall her desires to protect the man she loved the most from dangers and pains. Unbeknown to her, the man himself had plotted a plan to hurt her real badly.

The next day, Hikaru slumped lazily on the cushioned chair, tapping his foot rhythmically to the sounds coming from his headphone while waiting for Haruhi to show up. The restaurant had just opened and he appeared to be the very first customer for that day.

"Geez, why does Haruhi even bother to meet up this early?" Hikaru muttered to himself.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry I'm late!" Haruhi exclaimed behind Hikaru and he immediately jumped up from his seat.

Haruhi snickered to Hikaru's unexpected reaction and raised her eyebrow.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru pulled a fake frown, "Don't you love me anymore?"

Haruhi laughed upon hearing that statement.

"I love you all right, and you know that well..." she smiled sweetly. A sincere confession and Hikaru mentally smirked to himself on how cheap it sounded to him.

He forced a smile and reached for her hand.

"I love you too, beautiful. Thank you for loving me," those words rolled out of his tongue with such an amazing ease because he had been practicing those kinds of lies for the last three years.

He almost laughed to himself seeing how those big brown shining eyes lit with happiness every time he told her the same lie over and over again.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Hikaru reached for the menu and scanned the wide choices of desserts laid out before his eyes.

"Let's just try the strawberry and chocolate, okay Hikaru?" Haruhi suggested the idea and showed the mouth-watering picture to Hikaru.

He laughed on how Haruhi tend to fall in to that kind of trick.

"You know what Haruhi, what you see would not necessarily taste delicious as what is conveyed in the picture."

Haruhi just smiled and replied with a deep hidden meaning, "as long as it is delicious to me is enough Hikaru, no one needs to share the same interest as mine"

"And just as long as I have your love is okay with me Hikaru because I have given you my whole heart." Haruhi thought to herself. And God knew she really meant that.

Hikaru stared deep into Haruhi's eyes.

"Haruhi, time is running out. I will make sure you suffer from loving me. I'll make sure of it my dear Haruhi," with that said, Hikaru gave her a smile. A fake adorable smile to the woman he chose to hurt. Soon.


End file.
